


Reiner - Plus Two

by Buzzybee10 (Buzzybee10_BourdonneLeAbeilleX)



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - First Time, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, No Tentacle Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzybee10_BourdonneLeAbeilleX/pseuds/Buzzybee10
Summary: Annie, Reiner and Bertolt have been friends for as long as they can remember, childhood friends if you prefer. Sometimes being this close can tear you apart though. How will they cope when love is added to the mix? Sometimes Reiner gets the wrong end of the stick, could that be the case this time? Or is he in for a whole load of hurt?





	Reiner - Plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "SNK" "AOT" Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan or it's characters, but if I did it wouldn't be half as good because I just wouldn't have the heart to kill anyone! :( ;-; I own everything else that I came up with though.
> 
> It was almost called Meeting Erwin because Reiner meets him twice, but the story is more about Reiner and Co than Erwin and Co. So I felt Reiner - Plus Two was more fitting.
> 
> My Beta help me choose the title and read this one shot.
> 
> Beta:
> 
> Please leave a review and kudos.
> 
> Hope you like It!
> 
> Happy reading!

A muscly young man sits, almost curled around his beer, staring off into space. Erwin continues to stare at him, before Levi nudges him and says, "Talk to him already if you're gonna." That's enough, because one minute he's beside Levi and the next his legs have carried him to the bar. He sits down beside the other man and nudges him gently, "So what sorrows bring you here tonight? Begging for you to drown them?" This drags a small, deep chuckle from the other man.  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Love and childhood frendship."  
"Yes that is quite a troubling one, no one wants to fall for the same person as their friend." Reiner shrugs. "What? That's not it?"  
"Not quite. See, I've fallen for my childhood friends... and now they're dating."  
"Oh... that's harsh, wanna talk about it? I'm a surprisingly good listener and you probably won't see me again. Totally anonymously just paying it forward."  
Reiner shrugs, "Why not?"  
"That's the spirit!" Erwin claps him on the back and he starts a little, coughing. He recovers fast though.  
"See, it's always been the three of us against the world and that's how I like it. Cheesy I know, but over the years we've just gotten closer and... the lines. Well, they began to blur. Just small things at first, like, we'd stay longer than we should. You know, after the polite time to leave. Or raiding the fridge without asking. Then we started falling asleep together, like snuggled up and on each others beds. I didn't really notice the compromising positions, until something she, you know the girl, said one morning. I just laughed it off with a joke, but didn't get the answer I was expecting. ' _What you dating or something?_ ' You know, with the wiggley eyebrows?"  
"I seem to be getting the sense that you think you're absolutely hilarious."  
"I am god damn, fucking hilarious!" Reiner declared with a laugh and no hint of malice. "Anyway, he, you know the guy, just shook his head and said ' _ **We're** dating! Of course!_ ' I just said ' _Obviously!_ ' And we went about our day normally. After that though, I was all the more conscious about the way I acted around them and so lines began to appear. I know they're partly my fault, but I worry that we're drifting apart and I can't lose them. I just can't!" He says before gulping down the rest of his drink. Erwin wordlessly orders another round.  
"And talking is out of the question?"  
"Definitely... Look, I just don't wanna poke the bear, in case it bites."  
"You don't want the situation to get worse? But you don't want to run the risk of losing them too... Hey, look at me."  
Reiner viciously rubs at his eyes and glances at Erwin. Erwin sighs and kisses him. Reiner stares at him "What was that for."  
"You know, just because someone you like doesn't like you back, doesn't mean others won't, maybe if you stopped moping, had a little confidence in yourself and actually looked for someone, you'd be fine." Reiner stares at his drink for a moment and then looks back up. Whatever he was about to say, dies on his tongue though, as the man has disappeared. He sighs, downs his drink and leaves.

 

* * *

 

The house is full of chaos and Reiner doesn't know where to go. He's standing around awkwardly in the bedroom, watching his friends run around the room. Annie throws her hands up in the air and literally growls. "Reiner, do you know what happened to my necklace?"  
"You look fine, don't worry about it." She sends him a scowl that has him adjusting his tie and scuttling off to find it.

"Aha!" He exclaims, when he finds Bertl's cufflinks in the freezer and Annie's necklace in the cupboard. He comes back into the room dangling them and they sigh with relief, thanking him and kissing him on the cheek like it's normal. He just blushes and turns away, muttering something about coffee and lunch. He makes them all a sandwich and a cup, to make sure they'll get through the night.

Then they're on the road, Reiner driving. Bertl's giggling in the back at Annie's attempt to sing along. Reiner's honestly trying not to, but sniggers too. That earns him a light slap on the arm (not hard enough to distract him, Annie's not stupid, he's driving) and Annie folds her arms scowling. She scoffs, "I'd like to see you two do any better." Bertolt and Reiner glance at each other, before belting out the lyrics. She laughs, "Alright, alright! You've made my point, now please stop before you make my ears bleed!"  
The two men laugh, "Come on!" and then the three of them are singing and laughing.

When they finally arrive, it's busy as hell. Annie curses them out like usual for 'making her come,' but she's just ignored, as they make their way to the entrance. The three enter and Annie hangs off both boys arms, like she usually does at these types of gatherings. Reiner greets some co-workers and higher ups. One points him over in the direct of his new boss and that's when he's in for a surprise. At first Reiner doesn't think he recognises him (or at least hopes he doesn't), but when he introduces Bertolt and Annie, a glimmer appears in his eye. Reiner excuses himself to use the bathroom and his boss does the same.

"We'll probably never see each other again?" Reiner says in greeting, as he enters the bathroom.  
"Hmm yes, I'm as surprised as you are. Well it's nice to see you took some of my advice." Erwin says with a nod.  
"What?" Reiner asks in confusion.  
"You have a little confidence in yourself! Good on you lad! And your dating them too! You made short work of that! Yes! I'm going to tell Levi it worked. Tell him it worked perfectly!" Erwin smiles and the look throws Reiner off, just a little bit more and he forgets his train of thought.  
He soon gathers himself though and asks, "Wait! Too fast! Levi?"  
"Oh yes, he's my fiance or... was my fiance. Ha! I need to stop calling him that, what with our new girlfriend and all, we can't exactly get married. She's a childhood friend you know? Weird right? Three childhood friends dating. Reconnecting after so long. Kinda romantic, don't cha think?" Erwin wiggles his caterpillar eyebrows and looks at Reiner expectantly.  
"Well, I suppose." Reiner answers slowly.  
"That's the spirit lad! I'm sure we'll work well together, let's do our best." Erwin says as he leaves.  
"Yes, let's do our best." Reiner agrees as he follows.

Reiners left a little bemused and confuddled after their conversation. Reiner spots his friends and grabs a drink for the three of them. They carry on mingling and talking to everyone they need to. Just as they're finishing up with the last person and are thinking about leaving, they bump into a very disgruntled looking Levi. There is a women with a glass, singing and hanging off him. "Sorry." Reiner apologises.  
"For what? Shitty glasses here? Or almost making it worse?" His scowl gets even harsher, if that's even possible.  
"Oh, I remember you, you're one of his 'Projects.'" Levi summises.  
"Projects'?" Reiner says, even more confused.  
"Oh, are you the one who loves his childhood friends!?" Hanji shouts in a stage whisper, whilst making cooing noises and smiling adoringly at them.

At that statement Reiner freezes, unsure of what to do now.  
"So I hear your dating now?" Levi says with a shrug.  
"Finally." Annie scoffs.  
"Yep." Bertl says happily, popping the ' _p_ ', pulling a still frozen, shocked and reeling Reiner in for kiss. Reiner just stares forward and touches his lips.  
Levi raises his eyebrows, "Is he broken?" Levi asks.  
"No, it's just time to go home." Bertl smiles happily.  
"Bye." Annie says. Levi gives them a nod, but all Reiner can do is grunt, as he's led away.

Behind them they hear Levi say, "Can't you go quiet when you break? I don't need you louder... Right! I think it's time to go shitty glasses. Home time. Erwin be damned, he can find his own way home, unless he appears in the next five minutes."

Annie smiles a little, as she pushes Reiner into the backseat, kisses him on the lips and tells him to put his seatbelt on. Bertl gets in the drivers seat, Annie, the same seat as before, and they drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a story if people enjoy it. I'll definitely make the chapter longer. Would anyone read it if I did?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Eworms! See you again soon!


End file.
